The Story Alfred and Arthur
by REMULA BLACK
Summary: Ésta es la historia de Alfred y Arthur, de su amistad, su vida y como poco a poco fueron acercándose. Su historia de vida. -Reto Navideño-. Dedicado a: Inannah.


**Autora:** Remula Black.

**Advertencias:** ¡Ninguna! Esto es un AU prácticamente puro, Jajaja.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Axis Powers/World Series Hetalia no me pertenecen, por derecho son propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya.

**Dedicatoria:** este fic está hecho exclusivamente para el reto navideño. Y específicamente para **Inannah. **¡Espero que te guste!

**Inspiración: **la canción "Mary Song, oh my, my, my" de Taylor Swift (¿Cuándo no ella? xP ésta canción es parecida a la de "Mine"…)

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

**The Story Alfred and Arthur**

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

–**¡Al!** –. Un gran estruendo se escuchó en la parte trasera del jardín de la enorme residencia de tres pisos que se encontraba en un suburbio común de aquel pequeño pueblo en medio de Dallas. Un cuerpo colisionó con otro, provocando una maraña de piernas y brazos que se entrecruzaban buscando la forma de escapar del lío formado.

–**¡Perdón, Artie!** –. Aquella fue la muy sincera exclamación de un diminuto infante que, en realidad, poco le importaba haber causado problemas en un momento así. A un pequeño como él lo único que le importaba era haberle hecho un real daño a su mejor amigo, habiéndose tirado encima de este por la pura emoción de volver a verlo después de un mes entero sin estar en su presencia. Sus crueles padres lo habían alejado de su lado para ir a visitar a unos parientes que vivían en otro estado, siendo las más aburridas vacaciones en sus cortos años de vida. ¡Pero finalmente estaba en casa! ¡Finalmente volvía a encontrarse con su mejor amigo y compañero de aventuras! ¡La diversión real comenzaría verdaderamente!

–**¡Con un "perdón" no solucionas nada, idiota! ¡Toda mi ropa está sucia ahora!** – fue la contestación. Este joven, también pequeño, se sacudía sus ropas quitando todo lo que podía del barro que la caída había lanzado hacia su vestimenta. ¡Él había estado tan tranquilo hasta hace solo unos segundos! ¡Observando el jardín y hablando con sus hadas! Iba a seguir quejándose, eso era seguro. Sin embargo, la expresión de su amigo dejó toda su convicción por los suelos. ¡Demonios! ¡No podía enojarse con la única persona que realmente quería! ¡Era tan injusto a veces! –. **Ya. Perdonado. ¡Solo no lo vuelvas a hacer, Al! **

–**¡Prometido, Artie! ¡La próxima vez preguntaré antes de abrazarte!** –respondió el otro, cambiando su semblante triste por uno de satisfacción. ¡Sabía que su amigo no podría resistirse a la carita de cachorro! ¡Su madre siempre se lo decía! ¡Era una ternura con patas, si señor! –**¿Quieres jugar al escondite?**

Y con un asentimiento de parte del mayor, ambos se enfrascaron en mantenerse activos en ese patio de juegos que solo los niños podían crear con su sola imaginación y un buen par de juguetes.

Estos eran Alfred y Arthur. Con tan solo siete y nueve años, respectivamente. Todo un mundo a explorar y toda una vida por compartir.

Cierto fue y cierto es.

* * *

–**¡No te atreverías!** – fue el grito del Alfred de diez años una vez había probado lo muy capaz que era de subir a la casa del árbol construida hace unos meses en el patio trasero de la casa de su mejor amigo. Sus padres estaban hablando en una bonita mesa para el té junto con los dueños del lugar, riéndose y vigilándolos de cerca.

–**¡Por supuesto que lo haría, soy mayor y yo pongo las reglas aquí!** –argumentó Arthur, de doce años recién cumplidos, sin amedrentarse por el tono de su compañero. ¡Siempre lo sacaba de sus casillas! ¡Él, que procuraba estar todo el tiempo como un digno caballero, con compostura y tranquilidad!

–**¡Noooo! ¡Tú jamás podrías pegarme! ¡A los mejores amigos no se les golpea! ¡Solo se puede golpear a los villanos! ¡Y solo los malos lastiman a la gente!** –contraatacó el menor. ¡Arthur no era malvado! ¡Su mejor amigo no sería capaz, no lo sería! Menos por simplemente estar discutiendo quien sería el jefe de la casa del árbol. ¡Él se había postulado dignamente! Era inteligente, lindo, buen conversador, ¡Y dispuesto a ayudar a quien se lo pidiera! ¡Su mamá siempre le decía que un día sería un gran líder! Tenía que empezar desde ya, ¿no? ¿Por qué su amigo no lo podía entender, entonces?

–**¡Si puedo!** – se quejó Arthur. No obstante, aún y diciendo aquellas palabras, ni siquiera había levantado una mano cerca del cuerpo del niño de ojos azules. Era verdad, no podía. ¡Sin embargo, eso no significaba que se daría por vencido! ¡Él merecía ser el jefe de la casa del árbol! ¡Fue quien ayudó a construirla y quien la pintó! ¡Estaba en _su_ casa! Además, sabría administrarla y organizarla mucho mejor, ¡Su madre siempre le decía que era muy maduro para su edad! ¡Tenía que tener el puesto!

–**Nop, y es mi última palabra. Cierro con candado y trago la llave**– terminó la pelea Alfred. Las ganas de seguir con esa discusión se habían ido. Se estaba aburriendo y en vez de estar jugando a algo, estaban perdiendo el tiempo. –**No puedes golpearme, Art, y mira, seré un buen héroe y te daré el puesto a ti. ¡Ahora no podrás negar lo genial y considerado que soy!**

–**¡Ja! ¡No puedes cerrar las palabras!** – comentó el de ojos verdes, también bajando su tono. –**¡Aceptaré el trato! ¡Pero no acepto nada más y menos que seas un "héroe"! **

–**¡Claro que lo soy! ¡Mi mamá lo dice!**

–**¡Pues tendrás que demostrarlo, Al!**

Y así se dispusieron a volver a jugar juntos, con unas cuantas discusiones incluidas, pero igualmente contentos. Sus mamás observaban atentamente este intercambiando riéndose entre ellas y guiñándose un ojo como quien guarda un secreto. Los hombres a su lado, bromeaban sobre el trato entre los pequeños y como iría cambiando a lo largo de los años.

Sin embargo, nada de aquello importaba para los pequeños, inmersos en su juego. Alfred miraba a Arthur resaltar cada una de las cosas que tenía que lograr para ser considerado un héroe verdadero y él disfrutaba escuchando y prestando atención. Después de todo, le encantaba la pasión que le ponía el mayor a sus palabras.

Sin mencionar, la oportunidad de poder admirar de cerca los ojos de este, ¡Era como observar las estrellas en el cielo! ¡Eran tan verdes que brillaban _como_ las estrellas en el cielo! ¡Tenía toda una vía láctea dentro de ellos! Y eso él lo sabía muy bien, como futuro astronauta. ¡Su padre estaría orgulloso de ese descubrimiento, sin duda!

Cierto fue y cierto es.

* * *

Un gran muro se alzaba cerca de las finca de los Bonnefoy, una adinerada familia de cosecheros y catadores de su propio vino. Allí, arriba del muro, podían verse los mejores paisajes naturales de ese pintoresco pueblo en que vivían.

Un Arthur más crecido se encontraba con toda su solemne postura sentado ahí, observando el alrededor. Él podría pasar fácilmente como un apuesto caballero admirando toda una obra de arte, pero su ceño fruncido le quitaba toda la magnificencia a la imagen. El de ojos verdes estaba considerando muy seriamente irse a explorar los viñedos en busca de algo para tomar o hacerle alguna jugarreta al molestoso de Francis, el hijo de los dueños de aquel lugar, en vez de quedarse ahí como estúpido esperando a un chiquillo que no conocía de puntualidad ni aunque le tatuara la palabra en la frente, ¡Era un desconsiderado! ¡Y muy mal héroe, él que tanto se dignaba en lo contrario! ¡Dejar a alguien plantado o esperando era tan anti-caballeros! No como él, que siempre llegaba a todos los lugares a tiempo y le hacían cumplidos por su carácter y trato. Alfred debía aprender un poco más de su persona, sí, debería hacerlo…

–**¡Artieeeee!** –se escuchó desde la lejanía, acercándose cada vez más. Un Alfred de trece años corría a todo lo que daban sus piernas sabiendo perfectamente lo que le esperaba. Conocía a su mejor amigo desde siempre, y también a su muy malhumorado carácter, así que venía preparado para los sermones y regaños. Finalmente, llegó hasta el muro y se detuvo a recuperar el aliento. No sin antes soltar un repetitivo, pero no menos sincero…–**¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! Los hermanos Vargas estaban discutiendo sobre no-se-qué de tomates y papas y algo sobre castrar a Ludwig y… ¡Por supuesto que el héroe tenía que intervenir! ¡No podía dejarlos así! ¡El pobre Feli estaba a punto de llorar y Lovino parecía listo para asesinar a alguien! **

–**¡Pues hubieras dejado que sigan así! ¡Me prometiste que esta vez no llegarías tarde! ¡Y volviste a hacerlo! ¡Una hora, Al! ¡Estuve esperándote como un idiota frente a la casa de la insufrible rana por **_**una maldita hora**_**!** – empezó a quejarse Arthur con justa razón. Siempre era lo mismo con el menor y Alfred estaba consciente de ello, incluso si tenía buenas razones para tardar, debía ser desagradable para el mayor. ¡Pero esta vez había venido preparado para ello! ¡Su mejor plan hasta ahora, sin duda!

Alfred había cumplido trece años hace solo un par de días y en honor a ello sus padres, además de una buena cantidad de regalos, le dieron un poco de dinero para gastar en lo que se le diera la gana, y después de comprarse todas las hamburguesas y coca-coca que pudiera comer en un almuerzo, le sobró lo suficiente para usar en un momento de necesidad. ¡Y el momento llegó aquel día!

Mientras el otro le seguía sermoneando acerca de su irresponsabilidad y poca credibilidad, el hurgó entre sus bolsillos buscando lo que había comprado, cuando lo encontró una gran sonrisa iluminó su cara y lo sacó rápidamente para mostrárselo a su amigo. Una delicada taza de té se hallaba entre sus manos, de un suave verde y dentro, en un costadito, un diminuto dibujo de hada se encontraba sonriendo hacia quien la mirara. Arthur paró abruptamente su perorata y se quedó con los ojos bien abiertos ante lo que veía.

–**Por la tardanza…**–expresó el de ojos azules apartando un poco su mirada sintiéndose repentinamente algo nervioso y avergonzado. ¡Él no era de cosas así de cursis! ¡Los héroes son valientes y amables, no románticos y empollones como los caballeros! Claro que eso no evitó haber recorrido varias miles de tiendas buscando y re-buscando hasta hallar el regalo indicado. ¡Pero si alguien se lo preguntaba lo negaría totalmente! ¡Era algo de una sola vez y solo porque era su mejor amigo!

–**Bien, estás perdonado**– murmuró Arthur agachando su cabeza para que el otro no viera la leve sonrisa que quería surca su rostro y el pequeño color que a sus mejillas había llegado. ¡Mierda, con regalos así uno nunca podría enojarse! ¡Quizá por una vez podía juntar a Alfred y enseñarle unas cuantas cosas a su hermano Scott! ¡Tal vez le saliera con cosas de igual magnitud! Espera, ¿Scott? Si claro, el asombro le dejó medio estúpido seguro, Scott no cambiaba ni con cincuenta años de servicio comunitario. –**¡Pero la próxima te golpeo, Alfred F. Jones! ¡Y esta vez lo cumpliré!**

–**Ya, Ya…**– reía el menor.

–**¿Ahora me dices para que me citaste aquí?** –inquirió el mayor mientras apretaba su regalo contra su cuerpo y observaba a su amigo sentándose a su lado, o intentándolo, porque casi se cae al escuchar sus palabras. ¡Menudo idiota!

–**Eh… bueno… me preguntaba…**–empezó a balbucear Alfred, esta vez completamente nervioso. ¡Demonios! ¡Había practicado frente al espejo, podía hacer esto! ¡Era un increíble héroe! ¡Podía hacer esto con los ojos cerrados! –**¿Cómo se siente… besar a alguien que te gusta?**

–**¡¿Qué?!** –exclamó Arthur inclinándose para atrás y casi cayéndose él por el impacto de la cuestión. –**¿Por qué lo preguntas?**

–**El otro día, vi a Rode darle un beso a Elizabeta y como ella se emocionaba tanto… simplemente me pregunté que se sentiría… y como tú ya has besado a varias niñas, decidí preguntártelo a ti… **–narró Alfred, con la curiosidad desbordándole.

–**Ya veo…**–inquirió Arthur relamiéndose sus labios que repentinamente se pusieron resecos y tragando saliva ruidosamente. Se sentía nervioso y no tenía la menor idea de por qué se estaba poniendo así–**¿Y cómo quieres que… te lo diga? Porque realmente Al, no es algo tan asombroso, es solo juntar tus labios con el de otro y…**

–**¡No me vengas con los tecnicismos, Artie! ¡Eso lo sé! ¡Quiero saber que se **_**siente**_**! ¿Te gusta lo suficiente para repetirlo? ¿Mezclan su saliva o algo así?** – empezó a cuestionar.

–**Y por qué toda la cuestión, ¿eh? ¿Acaso quieres besar a alguien, Al?** –cambió el rumbo de la conversación el mayor. A él no le engañaban y el menor podía ser todo lo curioso que quisiera, pero eso era más que solo curiosidad.

–**Tal vez…**–se sinceró el de ojos azules. Tal vez si tenía en mente dar un beso, solo que no sabía a quién, pero _quería_, esa era la cosa.

–**¿Y tu idea es…?**

–**Te reto.**

–**¿Ah?**

–**Te reto a que me beses, Arthur.**

El quinceañero no tenía idea de que hacer. ¡Un reto, maldita sea! ¡Alfred sabía que los retos eran su debilidad! ¿Entonces? ¿Tenía que besar a su mejor amigo? ¿Acaso eso no iba en contra del reglamento de mejores amigos? ¿Por qué no le pedía a una chica? ¿Por qué él? Observó a su mejor amigo, allí, pareciendo decidido y confiado. No podía decir que no. Suspiró pesadamente y lo miró fijamente, acercándose. Su cuerpo comenzó a recostarse contra el del otro, colocando una de sus manos en la mejilla del menor. Lo iba a hacer, iba a besar a su mejor amigo…

Pero eso no ocurrió.

Porque Alfred F. Jones se fue hacia atrás y se cayó de espaldas fuera del muro tal cual Humpty Dumpty en su cuento. Solo que sin romperse, claro.

Se miraron fijamente desde sus lugares un buen par de segundos, antes de largarse a reír a carcajadas con todas sus ganas. No entendían al cien por cien la razón de la risa, no obstante, en ese instante, con lo sucedido, todo parecía tan ridículo que su risa no cesaba.

El beso había sido olvidado. Después de todo, solo eran dos niños volviéndose mayores y viviendo experiencias nuevas.

Cierto fue y cierto es.

* * *

Fue a los dieciséis años de Alfred que los dos mejores amigos cambiaron. El menor se había convertido en un atlético muchacho que jugaba fútbol americano, alto, sobrepasando a Arthur por tres centímetros y convirtiéndose en uno de los hombres más populares del instituto al que asistían. Arthur, por el contrario, luego de un corto período como punk, escuchando música rock y alocándose como nunca, decidió tranquilizar su vida y convertirse en presidente estudiantil, logrando fácilmente con su astucia, porte e inteligencia. Pan comido, sin duda.

Pero no fueron solo cambios físicos los que modificaron su estrecha amistad. Ambos se volvieron apuestos, ambos comenzaron a salir con chicas, a descubrir que eran los besos, las caricias, empezaron a experimentar. Y comenzaron a comprender el lazo que los iba uniendo más y más cada día.

Alfred lo tenía muy en claro, después de un vergonzoso episodio que involucraba la piscina pública, su mejor amigo nadando cerca suyo y un juego de salpicaduras: le gustaba Arthur, mucho, quizá demasiado. Le gustaba desde hace bastante tiempo, y aunque luchó con la idea por un buen tiempo, al final, no tuvo más que aceptarlo. Y vivir con ello, por supuesto.

A Arthur le costó un poco más, él tenía más experiencia, era mayor, pero le parecía surrealista ver a su mejor amigo, aquel niño que solía perseguirlo a todas partes y que siempre le hacía la contra, de una forma más lujuriosa, más _romántica_. Mierda, ¡Él incluso ayudó a cambiarle los pañales al menor! ¿Cómo diablos pasó a desearlo? ¿A querer sentirlo contra sí? ¿Había algo mal en su cabeza? Sin embargo, también terminó por aceptarlo. A regañadientes, pero lo aceptó. Y que el amor se vaya a la mierda, pero él no iba a hacer nada si el de ojos azules no mostraba interés.

Y así estaban los dos, una y otra vez.

Era principios del verano y los dos amigos habían acordado escaparse de la horrible cena familiar en el momento en que sus padres estuvieran lo suficientemente borrachos para no notar su escapada. Ambos detestaban esas cenas, donde sus padres bromeaban diciendo que si seguían así de unidos un día terminarían por casarse y sus madres se guiñaban los ojos, creyendo que ninguno se daba cuenta de aquello.

¡Si tan solo supieran! Pensaban al mismo tiempo, cada vez que aquel intercambio ocurría.

Su oportunidad llegó hacia las dos de la mañana. Se miraron sabiendo lo que seguía ahora. Salieron lentamente, agarraron un colchón de una de las camas de los hermanos Kirkland y corrieron hacia la enorme camioneta de los Jones, donde lo colocaron y se acostaron en el.

Habían extraído dos botellas de whisky y una caja de cigarrillos para el mayor, y con la música de la radio, se dispusieron a celebrar a su propia forma.

–**¡Cada vez se vuelven más ridículos, **_**dude**_**!** –exclamaba Alfred, riéndose en voz alta después de haber acabado una de las botellas.

–**¡Lo sé! ¡Lo único que falta es que hayan planeado un matrimonio a nuestras espaldas para cuando terminemos la universidad!** – coincidía Arthur, quien también acabado la otra botella llena de alcohol. Ambos se encontraban ebrios, aunque sin duda el mayor lo estaba más, ¡Siempre le pasaba igual! Pero no podían evitar coincidir que cuando pasaba, eran de los momentos más divertidos de ambos.

–**No sé que tienen en la cabeza…**– continuó el menor.

–**Te entiendo, o sea, ¿Tu y yo? ¿En serio?** – siguió el comentario Arthur, no parando de reír, sin percatarse de lo mucho que se estaban acercando, lo mucho que sus cuerpos comenzaban a rozarse. –**No es como si nos gustáramos o algo…**

Y fue como si un interruptor haya hecho _click_ en sus mentes, porque los dos observaron al mismo tiempo el instante en que sus cuerpos se encontraban tan prácticamente unidos que un simple movimiento y estarían rozando sus labios. Se miraron a los ojos, teniendo la imperiosa necesidad de saber que estaba pensando el otro en aquel momento, desinhibidos por el alcohol, tan cerca como lo habían soñado, ambos se dieron cuenta, ambos lo vieron en los ojos del otro.

Y ambos se enfrascaron en una lucha de besos y caricias en aquella calurosa noche de principios de verano, dejando los miedos, la incertidumbre, la amistad, todo de lado.

Habían cruzado la línea y ambos estaban lo suficientemente lúcidos como para saberlo. Para entender que ya no volverían a ser amigos nunca más.

No obstante, eso no significaba que su nueva relación no fuera más emocionante, más placentera, más íntima, más asombrosa.

Porque lo era, ¡Vaya que lo era!

Cierto fue y cierto es.

* * *

Ocurrió cuando Alfred cumplió los dieciocho años y Arthur tenía veinte. Su primera gran pelea, la primera después de tres años de relación. Hasta ese momento los únicos que sabían de lo _realmente juntos _que estaban eran su familia. Y ellos solo lo supieron por un vergonzoso descuido suyo cuando estaban en la habitación del menor. Otra anécdota más para la lista de "cosas a olvidar/ignorar que ocurrieron". Listo, olvidado.

Y justamente, fue a causa de ese _secreto_ que la pelea pasó.

–¡**¿Y qué mierda importa?! ¡Prácticamente ya todos intuyen que somos más que amigos, Al!** – gritó exasperado Arthur, tratando de hacerle entender al cabeza hueca que tenía por novio la situación. El menor había llegado alterado a su casa detallándole el horrible instante en que fue hacia su casillero y había encontrado un desagradable grafiti que decía: _**Maldito marica, vete. No te queremos. **_

Alfred se había perturbado con el mensaje, sin saber quien lo escribió y como lo averiguó. ¡No era nada divertido! ¡Esto podía arruinarlos a ambos! ¿Cómo Arthur no lograba verlo? Si la gente se enteraba –o lo confirmaba–, podrían echarlo del equipo de fútbol, ¡Sería un marginado! ¡Un héroe no podía ser un marginado! ¡Menos en su magnífico último año!

–**¡Pero nadie lo ha confirmado, Artie! ¡Tú no lo entiendes! Ya no estás más en secundaria, pero sabes cómo es… me tratarán como un paria, perderé todo el respeto y todos los logros que he trabajado tanto por obtener… ¡Si se enteran que estoy saliendo con un chico!** –despotricaba el menor, cada vez volviéndose más paranoico, cada vez inventando escenarios peores y más desagradables que su absurda mente pasaba, sin darse real cuenta de lo que implicaban sus palabras. –**¡Y más aún si resulta que es precisamente un **_**futuro profesor**_**! ¡Los profesores y directivos te conocen, Arthur! ¡Me harán la vida imposible! **

Arthur lo escuchaba atentamente, sabiendo que en parte tenía razón y en parte estaba exagerando. Quería comprenderlo, quería simplemente gritarle que se tranquilizara porque un estúpido mensaje en su casillero no podía acabar con su vida, que él también había pasado por algo parecido y no le dio importancia, pero comenzó a molestarse, a cabrearse seriamente a cada palabra que seguía soltando el más alto. ¿No lo _comprendía_? ¿Qué _su_ vida se volvería imposible? ¿Y él qué? ¿Acaso no valía lo suficiente para pasar por todo eso? ¿Acaso le importaba más lo que dijera la sangre y su puta reputación? ¡A la mierda! ¡Ellos tenían libre albedrío! ¡Podían hacer lo que se les diera la gana! ¡Si querían besarse o incluso follar no debía ser incumbencia ni decisión de nadie!

El mayor sabía que quizá el mismo estaba comenzando a exagerar un poco, que el menor solo estaba soltando lo primero que pasara por su mente, pero el malestar y el enfado no se iban. Ya había tenido mucho, ya no quería escucharlo.

–**Cállate, Alfred**– lo interrumpió con expresión seria y fría.

–**¿Qué?** – inquirió el nombrado, no creyendo que el otro lo estuviera callando– **¡Pero Arthur! ¿Acaso no te importa…?**

–**Cállate, Alfred**– repitió el de ojos verdes con el ceño fruncido. –**Cállate y vete a la mierda. Tú y tú estúpida reputación. He terminado. **–y acabando todo lo que quería decir, se dio media vuelta y le cerró la puerta en la cara.

Y Alfred se quedó allí parado, atónito, sin poderse creer lo sucedido. ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Por qué Arthur se había molestado tanto? ¿A qué se refería con "he terminado?

El menor lo pensó, lo volvió a pensar y lo siguió pensando un buen rato, hasta que se hizo de noche, hasta que se le fue la desesperación, alteración y pudo ser capaz de analizar palabra por palabra la conversación. Y se quiso golpear, ¡Había sido tan, tan estúpido! ¡Prácticamente había quedado como si Artie no le importaba ni un poco! Fácilmente se arrepintió de todo, fácilmente se dio cuenta que realmente ya no importaba que el mundo se enteraba. Estaba enamorado de Arthur, ¡No tenía que importar lo demás!

Entonces Alfred se sintió culpable, quería arreglarlo, quería decirle a Arthur todo lo pensó y que lo perdonara y que si quería podían ir inmediatamente al bar, o al cine, ¡O al colegio mismo! Y gritarle a todo el mundo que estaban juntos. Solo quería a su Arthur de nuevo.

Y se quedó allí toda la noche. Con el frío del invierno, con un muy seguro resfriado, y con mucho sueño. Pero se quedó. Porque se merecía eso, y Arthur debía verlo así para perdonarlo y correr a sus brazos de héroe para llenarlo de besos y decirle que no importaba lo estúpido que fue, que era su estúpido y que no iba a terminar lo que sea que había terminado.

Y algo así sucedió, realmente. Arthur si lo perdonó después de verlo allí afuera a las seis de la mañana, con frío, con un insipiente resfriado y con sueño. Lo perdonó, y le dijo cuan estúpido había sido. Aunque claro, no fue corriendo a sus brazos y llenándolo de besos, fue más bien corriendo a zarandearlo y golpearle la cabeza por ser tan idiota para quedarse afuera en pleno invierno. Pero lo importante fue que lo había perdonado.

Y que lo hicieron oficial al público.

Cierto fue y cierto es.

* * *

Unos pocos años pasaron y las estaciones cambiaron. Alfred terminó la secundaria y se preparó para convertirse en un gran astronauta. Arthur se graduó como profesor y comenzó a trabajar en una de las escuelas del pueblo. Seguían juntos.

Aquel día era veinticuatro de diciembre y faltaban unos cuantos minutos para que la navidad llegara. Sus padres estaban en la casa Jones, borrachos y disfrutando de una magnífica cena esperando la llegada de la mañana y los regalos navideños.

Alfred y Arthur se encontraban en su lugar favorito del pueblo, sí, aquel gran muro cerca del hogar Bonnefoy. Alfred estaba nervioso, Arthur alzaba una de sus gruesas cejas divertido por todas las vueltas que hacía el menor. Él estaba sentado sobre el muro y el de ojos azules lo miraba desde abajo. La verdad era que el muro no era tan grande como pensaban cuando eran niños. Alfred fácilmente podía besar a Arthur desde aquella distancia, y se sentía muy tentado, pero había otra cosa que hacer antes. Algo importante.

–**Arthur**– pronunció Alfred poniéndose serio y dejando que los nervios se vayan. Arthur lo miró con los brazos cruzados esperando la tan importante noticia del menor. Y entonces lo vio agarrándole de la cintura y parándolo, lo vio hincándose en una rodilla y sacando una pequeña cajita de su chaqueta de aviador. _Esa_ cajita.

Lo demás vino de agregado.

* * *

Ambos recuerdan el momento en que cruzaron por el largo pasillo y se agarraron de las manos. El instante en que el menor dijo "Sí, acepto" y él mayor "Yo también" mientras se besaban frente a la iglesia. Todo el pueblo, contrariamente a lo que el menor había pensado años atrás, había asistido. Sus madres lloraban en una esquina y sus padres seguían sin poder creer que aquella broma de cuando eran niños, donde decían que crecerían y se enamorarían, resultó hacerse realidad.

Ambos recuerdan el momento en que regresaron a casa, luego de que Alfred terminara sus estudios y consiguiera un pequeño trabajo en Dallas. Volviendo a aquella casa en donde se habían conocido hacia tantos años atrás. Donde seguirían adelante en su vida, criando y cuidando los niños que adoptarían en el jardín principal. Después de todo este tiempo.

–**¡Artieeee!** –exclamó un adulto Alfred abrazando por atrás a su esposo. La sonrisa pegada a su cara.

–**¿Qué quieres idiota?** –proclamó el otro, insultándolo por pura costumbre. Y la sonrisa que su propio rostro tenía lo confirmaba.

–**¿Sabes de qué me di cuenta?** – cuestionó el menor.

–**Aún no he desarrollado el poder de leer las mente, Al**– dijo Arthur con sarcasmo, mientras trataba de zafarse del apretado abrazo del otro. –**y me da miedo preguntar, sinceramente…**

–**¡Malo!** – exclamó con un lindo puchero Alfred, sin dejar que el mayor se soltara de su agarre. –**Igualmente te diré. Me di cuenta que no importa cuánto pase, yo tendré ochenta y siete y tú ochenta y nueve… de igual manera, te seguiré viendo como las estrellas que brillan en el cielo…**

–**Oh my, my, my…**–murmuró Arthur no queriendo ponerse sentimental también. ¡Detestaba ponerse sentimental! ¡Ya eran mayores por el amor de Dios! –**eres un idiota, cursi, infantil, impuntual, estúpido… **

Alfred lo miró sin amedrentarse por todos aquellos adjetivos lanzados hacia su persona, su sonrisa no bajó ningún poco, y eso destruyó la rectitud del mayor.

–**E igualmente yo también pienso lo mismo…**– terminó, antes de lanzarse a besarlo y callarlo de cualquier cosa que se le ocurriera decirle.

Porque así fue y así es.

La historia de dos chicos, de Alfred y Arthur.

Cierto fue y cierto es, sin duda.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**+o+o+o+o+o+o+**

**The End**

**+o+o+o+o+o+o+**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Notas de Luni:**

**¡Feliz navidad a todos! Adelantados, si aún no son las doce, pero mejor si lo digo ahora ¿no? ¡Dios! ¡No puedo creer que lo logré! ¡Lo logré! Hace dos semanas sinceramente no hubiera creído poder terminar esto, pero lo hice, ¡Lo hice!**

**Espero que a la dedicada le haya gustado, porque chica, si vieras lo que me costó –se ríe nerviosamente–, soy prácticamente pésima para cualquier cosa que no sea romántica y cursi, y no estaba segura que te iba a gustar (porque hacer melosos a los personajes es casi un hábito) y trate de darle humor para aligerarlo y todo eso, ojalá, sinceramente espero que te haya gustado aunque sea un poquito. Si no… bueno, intentare hacerte algo más ¿sí? ¡Sólo dímelo! **

**Bien, tengo que irme, faltan… –mira el reloj– dos horas y treinta tres minutos para las doce. Y aún tengo que bañarme y vestirme, y si sigo un segundo más aquí ese precioso sobre que está sobre mi mesita de luz no llegará cerrado hasta la navidad. ¡Quiero abrirlo y saber que tiene! … ok, ¿A quién engaño? Se perfectamente que tiene el mendigo sobre (aunque eso sea solamente porque soy la única que sigue hablándole a mi papá… he… mejor no recuerdo eso)**

**Oki, nos vemos pronto, ¡Finalmente volví a tener internet y computadora! (las tormentas en mi ciudad acabaron con la mitad de nuestros electrodomésticos, en serio: heladera, aire acondicionado, computadora…) ¡Así que comenzaré a continuar fics ahora que estoy en vacaciones!**

**¡Adiós! Bye, bye! **

**PD: No edité el fic, así que debe haber errores, los corregiré mañana. ¡Muchas gracias por leer! **


End file.
